Disrespect
by Curtis255
Summary: Scorpion gets a case from homeland to shut down a society of men that are treating women like objects. Toby has to treat his wife like they do to blend in and not blow their cover. In their personal lives Happy and Toby want to have kids. They ha been trying to get pregnant. Happy wants Toby to take charge. SMUT WARNING


**SMUT warning**

"Toby, Relax, I'm fine."

"I just feel like I'm hurting you, Hap."

Happy and Toby had been trying to get pregnant and decided to spice things up. Happy brought up the idea of being more rough.

They were usually sweet and sensual, soft and passionate. Happy loved it, but thought it would be extra sexy and such a hard turn on to see her husband's rough side. He had happily agreed to his wife's desire to be rough and hard.

His nails raked across her back. She moaned and kissed him. Loving the feeling of Toby being the dominant one.

"You okay? Am I being to rough?" Toby said as he expressed his worry.

"Toby, I will tell you if it's too much." Happy said trying not to scream at him. She had never really had a problem with screaming at him, but she refused to scream at him out of frustration or anger during sex.

"Just pull all your love into leaving marks on my skin that I want and asked for okay, ...Babe?"

Happy was trying to help him get into it.

"Bit Me." Happy said. Moaning as Toby followed her directions and how much he already knew her and what she liked and where to do it.

An hour later they had both finished and started getting ready to leave for work. They now had 30 minutes before they had to be at the garage.

"Ready?" Toby asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she stood in the kitchen about to grab her phone and keys.

"You're acting like a needy puppy." Happy commented. "Let's go, dork."

They left and went to work. They got there and Happy went to sit at her desk. Toby went to his desk, grabbed a book out of a drawer and went to her desk.

"What are you doing, Tobes?"

He pulled out a book of baby baby names. "Again, a strong name increases chances of a successful life."

"So you've said."

"Team we've got a case!" Cabe came in and called out.

The team gathered around to hear about the case. Cabe sighed and everyone grew nervous.

"Okay team. There is this 'club' that is being run by tones of rich men that we need to stop."

"What's so bad about a club of rich guys?" Paige asked.

"Cabe you haven't looked Happy or Paige in the eyes since you came n this morning and you're showing terror markers and distress. What is going on?" Toby confronted.

"This group of men mistreat women and treat them as objects." Cabe explained. "Homeland needs 'proof' so they want us to go in undercover."

"How are we gonna do that?" Walter asked.

"Walter, Paige, Toby, and Happy are gonna go in with hidden cameras and they have to get proof and blend in, so Homeland can shut it down."

"How do we blend in?" Happy asked.

"We are gonna have you girls go in with your men and... " Cabe took a breath. "... Toby, Walt. You guys are gonna have to disrespect Happy and Paige."

Toby, Happy, Paige, and Slyy knew exactly what cabe meant by 'disrespect' and he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

"Disrespect?" Walter questioned. Paige leaned over and whispered in his ear. Then he understood.

Toby and Walter clearly were unhappy about this. The girls excused themselves to go out and get ready. They planned a time to head to the mansion where the club was meeting that night.

Happy got her car and Paige got in the shotgun seat. They drove to the mall to get evening gowns for the case.

They started with Happy because Paige knew she would be more difficult.

"Blue?" Paige asked Happy as they were going through the racks of ball gowns. Homeland was paying for the dresses and they got too keep them.

"Happy, this should be fun. What kind of dress will you wear."

"Fine. You probably won't let me wear black, so Red." Happy grumbled.

"Okay, I can work with that." Paige decided.

Paige started searching for red dresses and picked out 3 that Happy would at least try on. One was a low back and was floor length. Happy looked amazing and she liked it.

"I like it but I feel like there could be a better one." Happy expressed her concern.

"I know what you mean."

The second one was short and a dark red. It had lace tuile. Happy Hated it and growled at Paige. The third one was beautiful. It was perfect for this case. These men treated women like objects and there was no way that Toby and Walter were gonna blend in without Happy and Paige's help. They had to look sexy and make themselves irresistible to their men.

This last dress was perfect. It fit Happy perfectly. It was a tight red dress the ended mid thigh and pulled her boobs together making them look bigger. It had thin straps and gave her ass a lift.

"Toby is going to love it." Paige said as she smiled at Happy.

"I think this will work for the night." Happy stated.

Paige was next. She had been eyeing a dress the entire time she was helping Happy.

"Try it on." Happy told her. "Okay, I will." Paige said with a smile.

It was tight and hugged every curve like Happy's dress did. It ended right above her knees. The bright hot pink color looked great on Paige. They then went to get makeup to match their new dresses. Paige dragged Happy into a hair salon. Happy got her hair straightened. It went straight down with no curl. No one had ever seen Happy like that before. Paige got a high pony with small front pieces out and curled.

The headed back to the garage. Their Hair was done but they still had to do makeup and get dressed before they had to leave for the mansion.

They girls entered the garage and the boys stopped their research and looked up. Toby looked at his wife in adoration. She looked amazing. He couldn't even comprehend how she would look in a dress that he had never even seen. Toby walked over to his wife, whom stood there smiling at him.

He went over and took her hand.

"I...I...Um… That… Your hair... I love it."

"Thanks, Doc." She put a hand on his neck and gave him a short quick kiss.

Walter had a different response. He was focused on making sure that Paige and Happy would be safe. "You look amazing Paige." Walter said Then returned to his computer screen.

Toby reached for Happy's shopping bags. She slow and teasingly pulled the bag away from him.

"What do you think you are doing ."

Toby pouted. "I wanna see your dress ."

"Oh, no. You have to wait till tonight." Happy took his hand and led him into the trailer. She put her bags down on and turned to face her husband. She gently pushed on his shoulders for him to take a seat and she sat across from him.

"Toby, this is a serious case. To make sure we are both safe… the entire team is safe, you are going to have to be a little rough with me, okay?" Toby nodded. "Toby, these men grab their wives ass' and breast for their own gain. This is me giving you permission and telling you to touch me as the other guys are touching the others. Grab my ass and kiss me whenever you want. I want you too. If you do as I am telling you then I will reward you when we get home." Happy said.

Toby's eyes grew wide. The way Happy said that made a bulge grow in his pants. Happy could tell so she slide into his lap. "Maybe we could sneak off while we're in the mansion. That might be what we need to spice things up enough to make something happen." Happy suggested.

"Wouldn't that be a funny story. Our baby conceived in a phyco womanizer's mansion."

Happy gave a light laugh.

The girls were up in the loft doing their makeup and getting into their dresses.

"Ready to head down?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, Toby is going to flip." Happy laughed. Both girls started laughing.

They started walking down the stairs and Toby and Walter stared at them.

The girls got to the bottom of the stairs. Paige walked over to Walter and started talking to him. Happy walked into Toby's open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cat got your tongue, Doc?" Toby leaned in and kissed her passionately. "You are amazing and I am speechless. Nothing can describe how turned on I am at the sight of you." Toby said into her ear.

Happy and Toby, Walter and Paige, and Cabe left to go up to the mansion on the hill. Sly stayed behind to man the home base that would document the proof. Each of them had a camera hidden on them. Walter and Paige were to cover one side and mingle with the head of this gross society.

Happy and Toby went to get proof and mingle with the members of the club. They walked up to get drinks and Happy looked around. Toby had a firm arm around her waist. Toby handed her a small glass of water and he took a glass for himself.

"Grab my ass, Doc." Happy Whispered to Toby.

Toby looked at her unbelievingly. "Do it now. Start analyzing them and copying their behavior." Happy told him. Toby did as he was told and squeezed her ass.

"Now we need to mingle with some of the men here." Happy directed. Toby analized some of the men there and he picked a man that he thought looked pretty safe. He kept his arm around her and together they walked towards the man.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wolff." Toby said and he shook the mans hands. "I'm Mr. Banks and this is my wife Scarlett. And whom is this delicious woman you have here?"

"This is my wife Harley." Toby said pulling her closer to his side. Happy smiled and placed a hand on Toby's chest. Happy knew Toby was not gonna use their real names but was so proud that he gave her the name of her favorite motorcycle company.

Scarlett whispered something in his ear. "Yes you may. Dr. Wolff my Scarlett has requested permission to speak with Harley. Is that alright with you?"

Toby was angry that the women had to ask permission. "Yes I suppose." Toby responded. Scarlett smiled and took a step towards Happy. Happy stepped closer and Scarlett took Happy's wrist gently. She guided her away from the boys.

She lead Happy to this hallway. Dropped her wrist and turned to her. "Hi." Scarlett said awkwardly. "Hey, what's going on?"

"This your first time at this kind of thing or has your husband always been like this? Are you really truly in love with your husband?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course we're in love." Happy said defensively.

"How does love feel?"

"You're married. Don't you know?"

"No. It's a one sided and loveless. It's his lust. I'm his 'toy'." Scarlett said mournfully.

Happy felt so bad for her. Happy felt like her life began when she fell in love.

"Then why did you say 'I Do'?" Happy asked quietly.

"Because I practically had a gun to my head, Harley!" Scarlett snapped. "It's the way this society works. Women are objects and they pay our fathers for our hnd to marry them."

"What the hell?" Happy couldn't believe. She remembered that Cabe was waiting in the van.

"Scarlett, do you trust me enough to believe me when I tell you that I can get you safely away from him and restart fresh?"

"Yeah, what do I have to lose?"

"Okay, go outside and there will be a man in a suit by a black SUV. He will keep you safe till I get out there."

"What about Banks?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Scarlett fled outside and found Cabe. The whole team heard everything. Happy went back up to Toby. Toby wrapped an arm around Happy and gave her ass a squeeze.

"Hello." Toby greeted and leaned in kissing her neck. Happy had learned from Scarlett not to talk.

"Where is my Scarlett, Harley?"

"It's okay you may speak." Toby said. He knew what she was doing and where Scarlett was because he heard everything over coms.

"She went to the bathroom." Happy lied.

"She didn't ask. She knows better."

"It was an emergency." Happy said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Banks." Toby said.

Toby made a show of grabbing Happy's ass and Happy followed and faked a loud gasp. Toby walked them to over to the door. They got permission from Cabe and Sly to leave. Walter and Paige followed soon after.

They got Scarlett to Homeland to tell all she knew of this society of men treating women like objects. Cabe dropped Everyone off at home. Toby hadn't looked Hap, in the eye since they left the mansion. He felt ashamed about how he had to treat his wife that he loved and cherished so much. They had a 2 and a half hour drive till they got home. He was in the last row with his wife. Happy noticed how he hadn't looked her in the eye and that he felt awful for having to grab her like he did. So Happy decided to let him know how she felt about it. She refused to ride home in silence.

She moved to the middle seat. She laid a hand on his thigh.

"Toby" She spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry." He sounded so broken. "Toby, listen. I love you and we're married so the way I see it is that it's is perfectly okay for you to grab me and squeeze my ass. You are mine and I am yours. Marriage is legally binding two people as one. So grab my ass and I'll be fine. Honestly this is what I was trying to get you to do this morning. Be rough with me. Take charge and be dominate. Love me rough. Toby please don't be upset with yourself. This is what I wanted.

Toby looked up at her. "Are you sure? That it's okay that I grabbed you like that."

"Toby you had too and I wanted you to be like that this morning."

Happy cuddled close her husband. Throwing her legs onto his lap, he wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep and he did 20 minutes later.

"Kids, we're home!" Cabe called pulling them from sleep. Toby woke and Happy was still sound asleep. "I'm awake" Toby said roughly his voice still laced with sleep. Walter got up and opened the back and the door for them. Toby climbed out and Walter helped him pull Happy so Toby could pick her up. She woke gently as Toby lifted her bridal style. She gently awoke. Toby pulled his keys out and started to unlock the door.

"I know you're awake, Hap."

"I know, I know, You could tell by my inconsistent breathing." Happy mumbled. "I just wanted to be carried by the love of my life."

Toby laughed and opened the door. He kissed her head.

"Okay you can put me down now." Happy said once they were inside. "Not yet. I was good and did what you said. You promised me some fun with this dress." Toby spoke. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. They began to kiss and Toby laid his hands on her lower back and upper thigh. Happy moaned her approval and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed and the heat in the room arose. Toby slid his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand that was once on the back of her thigh to her ass. His lips moved to her neck and she moaned more.

"Be rough with me Toby" Happy moaned.

Toby moved them more onto the bed and started taking charge just like Happy wanted. Happy fought back trying to take control.

"I thought you wanted me to take charge."

"You have to work for it, Baby."

Toby found that incredibly sexy and such a turn on. Happy flipped them and straddled Toby's hips. She began to kiss and suck a thick hickey into his neck. While making a the hickey Happy began to unbuckle his belt. Toby's hands were on her back.

"Claim my ass as your own, Tobias." Happy breathed as she undid his tie. Toby pushed her dress up and grabbed her butt. She moaned. She shoved his pants down his legs and he helped. As soon as his tight dress pants were off his erection sprang free. Happy grew wet at the sight of his big cock there ready and waiting for her. He unzipped her dress and took off his shirt. Happy then took her lace underwear off and Toby unhooked her bra for her.

Toby hovered over Happy and entered her center. Their hips moved together and they fell into their rhythm. They kissed and made love for hours. They both came several times and were exhausted. Happy fell on her husbands chest panting. Trying to catch her breath before sleeping.

"Was that rough enough, Wifie?" Toby asked her.

"Hell yeah." She said laughing and still panting.

"So you okay with me playing grab ass tonight."

"Yes, I am. I promise."

Toby rubbed Happy's bareback as she calmed her breathing. She closed her eyes and let herself feel content. Smiling bright and she fell asleep and dreamed.

" _Honey, is there a bottle in the fridge." He called. She walked over to the couch and handed him a bottle. "Thanks, Babe" He pulled her onto the couch cushion next to him. There was a baby in his arms. "Look at this lil cutie. She loves her momma." Toby said. "She is perfect." Happy said. The baby had a little hat on her head and pink leggings paired with a shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl'._

Happy woke up. The image of a little baby in Toby's protective arms faded. His arms were around her instead. He awoke to see his wife. "Sweet dreams, Baby?"

"More like 'Sweet Baby Dreams'." Toby looked at her questioningly.

"I had a dream of us holding a baby and taking care of her at home. It was short and sweet."

Toby smiled and kissed her. That dream will come true I promise.


End file.
